I'd Lie
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Danny 'barrows' one of Sam's notebooks from her dresser drawer. Inside the notebook is something that'll change his life and afterlife forever. A little DXS One-shot.


**A/N Okay a little one-shot. I love this song...even tho I can't find it anywhere to download! Oh well...I don't own Danny Phantom or the song.**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in Sam's room doing different things. Sam was writing in her notebook that was off limits to Danny and Tucker and if to them then to everyone in the world. Danny was spinning in a black chair bored and Tucker was messing with his PDA, "Bathroom," Tucker said and left.

Sam looked at Tucker as he left not looking up from his PDA. Sam and Danny looked at each other and Sam started slightly counting down on her fingers starting with three and when she got to one... "Ah!" they heard Tucker yell followed by several 'ows' and bangs.

"It's left Tucker!" Sam yelled.

"I knew that!" Tucker yelled and went back up the stairs.

Sam and Danny laughed. When they stopped Sam spoke up, "You still playing guitar Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled at Sam, "Every once in a while," Danny said, "It's fun, but I'm not ready for Tuck to know yet."

Sam nodded in understanding, "Yeah," she said, "He won't leaving you alone until he puts you playing on Youtube."

Danny blushed, "I'm not that good," Danny said.

They heard a flush, "You are to Danny," Sam said and went back to her notebook which signaled she was done talking about the subject.

Tucker came back in and sat down, "Hey Tucker," Sam said, "Before you sit down can you get something out of my dresser."

Tucker didn't answer and sat down. Danny glared at him and hit him, "Ow!" Tucker yelled, "What I do?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I got it Sam," Danny said, "What do you need?"

"The little green pencil sharpener in the second drawer," Sam said.

Danny got up and opened the second drawer of Sam's black dresser, "Huh?" Danny said, "Okay what's with all these notebooks Sam?"

Sam looked up, yelped, and ran over and closed the drawer, "Nothing!" Sam said.

Danny looked at Sam; even Tucker looked up from his PDA. Sam looked at them and grabbed the pencil sharpener and closed the drawer quickly, "These are as off limits as the one I'm working on now," Sam said and went back to her bed.

Danny looked at the clock, "I'd better go," Danny said and turned his hand intangible and grabbed a notebook and turned it invisible, "Bye guys."

"Bye Danny," Sam said not looking up from her notebook.

"I better go too Sam," Tucker said and put his PDA away, "Bye."

"Bye guys," Sam said.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I sat on my bed and turned Sam's notebook visible, "Now, let's see what Sam's hiding."

I opened to the first page and saw a song on there, "Whoa," I said, "Sam writes songs?"

The first song was called Haunted(**Evanscence**), "Whoa this is defiantly her kind of music, but why do they all have guitar parts?"

I shrugged and flipped to the next page, "What?" I said, "This...doesn't sound like Sam at all."

The title was I'd Lie (**Taylor Swift**), "I'd lie? Lie about what?" I wondered.

I started reading the song.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<br>He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
>I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs<br>And ****I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him,<br>I'd lie.**

I blinked in shock. Is Sam talking about me? I reread the first verse and chorus again. I did have a mix of green in my blue eyes because of Phantom, so if you really wanted to you could count the colors. I shook my head, no it couldn't be about me. I continued to reread. I did always say I wouldn't fall in love, but with Paulina or Valerie, but I guess Sam took that as I'd never fall in love...but I'm really in love with her. Could she be in love with me? I reread the chorus. My favorite color is green even tho almost everyone, even mom and dad think it's light blue. Only Sam knows my favorite color is green. I was born on December 17th which is also when all the fighting with Santa begins. And people wonder why I hate Christmas; my parents forget my birthday. Only Jazz, Sam, and Tucker remember. Three people! What were my parents doing when I was born? Jazz said that was the one year they didn't have the Santa argument. I do love to argue, but not because of my parents Santa arguments because it makes people say what they really think; only Sam knows that. I guess Jazz is beautiful...but I really don't notice and I do have dad's eyes, but so does Jazz. Whoa, this whole section is about me, mostly the chorus tho, but it might not mean it's about me. I read the next verse.

**He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?<br>He sees everything black and white  
><strong>**Never let nobody see him cry  
>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine<strong>.

I blinked in confusion. Is this supposed to mean clueless? I blushed when I read about only seeing everything in black and white; only Sam knew that, but I can see green just fine, which is why it's my favorite color. No one other than Sam knew that, not even my family. I don't cry, at least when people are around. I only cried once in front of a person and that was with Sam; after the whole Dan thing was done with. Does Sam wish I was hers? I shook my head, no, this is about someone else. I read the third and final verse.

**He stands there then walks away  
>My god if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breath for you**

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
><strong> I froze when I read that line. I glanced at my green and black guitar hidden in my closet. My heart started to speed up and I finished reading the verse.

**I think he can see through everything  
>But my heart<br>First thought when I wake up is  
>My god he's beautiful<br>So I put on my make up  
>And pray for a miracle<br>Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you asked me if I love him  
>I'd lie.<strong>

It was after I finished this that I realized Sam was asked countless times if she loved me and she always said no...could she have been lying? I turned the page and on the back of I'd Lie was a short message. **Stupid Clueless Danny**.

My breathe hitched. The song was about me! I couldn't help the smile that came onto my face. Sam loved me! I phased through my bed, "Oops," I said and got out from under my bed.

I grabbed Sam's notebook and grabbed a sheet of paper from my dresser and quickly wrote down the guitar part for I'd Lie, "Danny!" mom yelled, "It's late time for bed!"

"Okay!" I said and turned out my light.

Once I heard mom go by and her door close I lit my hand and finished the part. I then transformed and flew to Sam's. I phased in her room and found her sound asleep. I phased her notebook back into her dresser drawer. I turned human and walked over to her quietly so I wouldn't wake her up. Sam sighed in her sleep and I softly heard y name. I smiled and kissed her forehead before transforming and phasing out of her room.

_The Next Morning- _**_Sam's Point of View_**

I was watching T.V in my room when my phone rang. I grabbed my black phone and saw that it was Danny. My stomach did a couple of flips before answering, "Hello?"

'Hey Sam,' Danny's voice came.

"Hey Danny," I said, "What are doing up this early? Ghosts?"

'No,' Danny laughed, 'Just wanted to know if you wanted to come over?'

"Oh, is Tuck coming?" I asked already knowing the answer.

'No,' Danny said, 'I tried calling him, but I think he was still asleep.'

I froze. I was not expecting that. No Tucker. I smiled broke on my face, "Sure Danny," I said, "I'll be over in a few minutes."

'Great,' Danny said, 'See you then.'

He hung up after that. I literally jumped off my bed and went to get ready. I wanted to look pretty, but not...too pretty, that might freak him out. I put on a short sleeve black shirt with Danny's logo on it with black colored jeans and my combat boots. I put my hair into a half ponytail and a little make-up and went out of the house.

I walked in Fenton Works without knocking because they know I know where the extra key is. I walked up the stairs towards Danny's room when I heard him playing his guitar, _'No one must be home,' _I thought.

As I got closer my heart froze. That was the guitar part to my (**Taylor Swift**) song I'd Lie. I gulped and opened Danny door and saw him with his green and black guitar. He looked at me and stopped playing, "Hey Sam," he said.

"Uh, where'd you get that part?" I asked.

I saw Danny smirk, "Does it matter?" he asked.

"Um, no," I said and went over and sat on his bed, "So, what do you do?"

Danny shrugged, "How about the Truth Game?"

I blinked never hearing of the game and Danny laughed, "It's like Truth or Dare only you can only ask truth questions and if you know the other person's lying then you get to do something that will them tell the truth," Danny explained (**I just made up the game!**)

I nodded, "Okay," I said, "I'll go first."

Danny motioned for me to go. I thought for a minute, "Okay," I said, "Do you love Paulina or Valerie?"

Danny shook his head, "Neither," he said.

"Lier," I said.

Danny chuckled, "I'm not lying Sam and if you just let me go I tell you who I love," he said.

I crossed my arms, "Fine," I said.

Danny smirked, "Do you love me?"

I froze and fell off the bed, "What?" I yelled.

Danny looked at me on the floor and shrugged, "I just want to know if the rumors are true."

My heart pounded, "Well, they aren't," I said and stood up.

"You're lying," Danny stated.

I froze, "What? No I'm not!"

Danny picked up his guitar and started playing what sounded like the chorus to I'd Lie. I gulped and Danny looked at me, "Didn't you say if you were asked if you love me you'd lie?"

I went wide eyed and fell to the floor because my knees gave way, "How did you..."

Danny came down to the floor, "Now, to answer your question," he said he cupped my chin and smiled, "I don't love Paulina or Valerie," he said slowly.

I blinked, but then went wide eyed when he kissed me. I quickly got over my shock and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He pulled away, "I don't love them because I love you," he said.

I smiled softly, "No more lying Sam," Danny said.

"Yes," I said, "I love you Danny."

Danny smiled and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck again only this time pulled him down to the floor. His quick reflexes stopped him from falling on me. He pulled away and smiled at me and I smiled back and kissed him again.

**A/N How was that? Pretty good? Pretty bad? Need more practice? R&R.**


End file.
